Changing with change
by Io Europa 2010
Summary: After the events in 'Things Change', Beast Boy finds a new love for himself. But events take place that will change things again! Will the Titans surive? And what does it mean for Terra's life?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He looked at the magnificent scene of the city at night. The calm waters created a clear reflection, adding to the splendor. Normally, he'd be inside, either playing a video game with Cyborg, or reading a comic book, or just watching a movie or show on TV. Tonight, though, he was too depressed for such things.

'Life's not fair.' he thought. 'What the hell kind of world is this where a guy goes unloved?'

His vision blurred as tears filled his eyes. No longer caring, he also began to sob.

In the lounge, Raven had been reading one of her books. It was her favorite past time, one she missed while she and the Titans were off fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. She knew she had a lot to catch up on.

Her eyes now seemed to be getting tired; her vision would blur and her eyelids would start to feel heavy. She decided she had enough for tonight.

She snapped her book closed and stood up to stretch. Her fellow Titans were watching TV, occasionally discussing the program. Raven faintly smiled at them as she left for the roof to relax.

Once on the roof, though, she saw she wasn't alone. A lone figure was sitting on the edge, looking at the city.

"Beast Boy?" Raven said.

The figure cringed in surprise. He turned to face her, wiping the tears out of his eyes.

"What's up, Raven?" he said, his voice rife with sorrow.

Raven immediately knew something was wrong. "What's going on?" she asked the changeling.

"Nothing." Beast Boy replied, regaining his composure. "Just enjoying the night air like you."

"I don't buy that."

"Why not?"

"I can tell that something's up with you."

"What, you have ESP or something?"

"Something like that. Call it instinct."

"Well, your instinct _stinks_."

"You can't hide it from me, Beast Boy. I know there's something you're hiding. Please, tell me!"

He remained silent.

"Beast Boy," Raven began, "I'm your friend! Your teammate! You have to trust me!"

He glared at her with tears in his eyes.

"It's about Terra, isn't' it?

Beast Boy glared at her. "Was it _that_ obvious?"

She sat down next to him. "I don't need to be a psychic to tell."

"Well, you guessed it."

"I should've known."

She sighed, trying to think of a way to cheer him up. An inspiration came to her from recent memory; the battle they fought a few days ago. "

You know," she began. "I never said how grateful we were for your help in fighting that white shape shifting thing."

"What...oh, yeah, _that_ thing."

"I think it was brilliant of you. Getting it to turn into glass by having us work it into that recycling bin. And then having Cyborg use his sonic cannon to destroy it! Genius! I didn't think it'd work!"

"Raven, if you're trying to make me feel better, it's not working."

The mystic glared at him. "Look, you can't keep obsessing over Terra, Garfield!"

"Oh, it's Garfield now, is it? What about secret identities and all that crap?"

"I'm trying to be serious with you, and you're shutting me out!"

Beast Boy got up in exasperation. "Well, I'm sorry, but it's just how I feel now!"

He then glared at her. "Look, how would you like it if all of us had no idea who you were, didn't remember a thing about the good times we had, or the battles we fought, huh? You'd feel pretty shitty, huh?"

Raven sighed. "Yes, I would Beast Boy. But I'd eventually learn to accept it."

"Accept what!"

"That things change."

"What happened with Terra _wasn't_ change! It was something just totally fucked up! She came back to life somehow, but doesn't even remember the life she had with us! With me!"

Beast Boy fell to his knees, crying. "We even left her a fucking memorial plaque! Didn't she even read the fucking thing?"

Raven stood up, and walked to the changeling. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

As she did so, she felt her own anger rising. It was a lousy way for Terra to treat Beast Boy as she did, if that was indeed the real Terra he saw. Nevertheless, it had been three days now since that incident, and he was still visibly upset over it. He displayed a lack of appetite, a lack of enthusiasm, antisocial behavior, and just outright sadness.

Although the other Titans tried to keep up their happiness, Beast Boy's mannerisms were bringing them down. Raven knew something had to be done, if this was how he was acting.

Then, she realized that up until now, Beast Boy probably never talked about the incident openly. He just let his feelings bottle up inside him. Perhaps it was good for him to let it out. She hoped his frustrations wouldn't be taken out on her.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy." she said.

"For what?" he replied, confused.

"This is...what, the third time Terra's broken your heart?"

"Well, let's see: first time was when she left us after we found out her problem with her powers. Then she did it again when I found out she was a traitor. Then...hell this is the fourth time! She did it when she died, and now this! Fuck!"

He seemed more confident, if anything. 'That's a start.' Raven thought.

He paced again, gritting his teeth. Then, his anger subsided. "Well, if that's how that bitch wants to be, then let her. I don't care if I ever see her again."

Now Raven was concerned. "Look, just remember what you used to have with her, okay Beast Boy?"

"Sure, whatever."

"Not 'whatever'! That's not a good attitude to have!"

"Is Terra's any better?"

"I don't know! Look, just drop it, okay?"

"Okay." He sighed. "We had good times, now they're gone. I gotta accept it." He wiped tears out of his eyes and sobbed.

"What?" asked Raven.

"What do you mean 'what'?

"You still seem upset."

"I am."

"Why?"

"I guess it's a feeling of longing."

"What kind of longing?"

"Love."

"Love? How do you know?"

"I'm not too bright, but at least I know what love is."

"Okay, so you know what love is. You thought Terra could provide it?"

"Yeah. But not now. Not ever, in fact."

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Follow my heart. I'm gonna do what I should've done a long time ago!"

"What's that?"

"I'm gonna tell the girl I know that I really love my feelings for her!"

"Good for you, then. Who's the lucky girl?"

Beast Boy glared at her. "You are, Raven."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Raven glared at Beast Boy in disbelief. 'This isn't happening." she though. 'He didn't really just say he loves me. Did he?'

"This is a joke, right?" she asked.

The changeling scoffed. "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Raven saw a tear streak down his face.

"Okay, so you're serious." She rubbed her temples. "Why now, Beast Boy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why is it _just now_ you come out with these feelings for me?"

"Well, I...wait a second! You're not already attached to someone, are you?"

"No! What makes you say that?"

"Well, it's just that the way you asked me about why I'm telling you my feelings made me think you might already have a boyfriend."

"Uh huh. Well, that's not the case, Beast Boy. Now, back to my original question..."

"Right, right." He sighed. "Well, I accepted my feelings for you now. I denied them, because I thought Terra would come back, somehow. When she was still stone, I mean."

"Even after all our efforts failed?"

"Yeah, even after that. I had a gut feeling about it. But now that she doesn't want to be a part of my life anymore, I've accepted it."

"Why just today?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been sulking for three days about Terra, Beast Boy. Why just now with me?"

"Because I realized that...well, I love you."

Raven was unsure what else to say, since Beast Boy caught her off guard! "So, I guess I'll call it a night, huh?" She stood up.

"Where are you going?" Beast Boy asked, also getting up.

'Damn!' Raven thought.

"Well, we had our talk, right?"

"Hell no! I still want to talk about my love for you!"

Sighing, Raven sat down again. Beast Boy joined her.

"So, why do you love me?" she asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" he replied.

"Is this going to be like 'Questions Only' from _Whose Line is it Anyway_?"

"Is it looking like it?"

Raven groaned. "This is why I wanted to turn in. Whenever we talk serious, you suddenly lapse into 'funny guy mode'."

"I'm sorry, Raven. I can't help it! It's my nature. Like the fox and the scorpion."

"What?"

"You never heard the one about the fox and the scorpion?"

"I must have missed it."

"Okay, it goes like this: a scorpion was walking around when he came to a river. He needed to get across. Then a fox shows up. The scorpion says 'Can you carry me across this rive on your back?' The fox replies 'If I do, you'll sting me, and I'll drown.' The scorpion says 'If you drown, so will I.' Seeing the scorpion's point, the fox agrees. So, he's swimming with the scorpion on his back, when suddenly in the middle of the river, he gets stung. 'Why'd you do that?' the fox asks. 'I couldn't help it.' the scorpion replies. 'It's my nature'."

Raven blinked in surprise. "That's a neat story, Beast Boy. I never knew you were so cultured!"

He smiled. "Yeah, well, I heard it on an episode of _Star Trek: Voyager_. Watched it with Cyborg."

"Oh." Raven said. 'Should've known TV played a part in this insight.' she thought.

"The point is, Raven," Beat Boy continued, "That I'm naturally a funny guy."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Raven remarked. "What made you like that, anyway?"

"Guess it was how I was raised."

"What do you mean?"

"I was taught to see humor in everything. I'm sort of free spirited."

"Was practical education included?"

"Like math and stuff?"

"Right."

"Sure. I just wasn't too interested in it."

"But you knew enough to destroy that quantum generator of The Brain that one time, right?"

"Geography was a better subject for me."

"What about biology?"

"Just the stuff on animals."

"I see."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Just getting to know you better."

"Huh?"

"Well, that's part of love, isn't it? Knowing your lover?"

Beast Boy blushed and had an expression of elation. Raven could only smile at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So, now _you're_ okay with me loving you?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"Well, sort of." the mystic replied. "Mind if I ask you _when_ you started loving me?"

"I did have love for you for a while, but it was just platonic then. You know, a friendship? I guess after the incident with Adonis I really started to feel love for you."

"Why then?"

"We connected on a level I didn't think we could. We both had monsters inside us, and a need to control them. For me, it was next to impossible for me to not feel love after that."

"But you never really showed it."

"I hugged you more after that. Remember?"

"Yes, I do. You took advantage of situations to manage it, didn't you?"

"Well, when we were on Val-Yor's ship, I know I did. But after you defeated Trigon, I was genuinely glad to have you back. For a time, we thought you were dead!"

"How long a time?"

"I didn't time it, but I knew it was from when Trigon appeared, to when Slade first showed up."

"Must have been hell for you."

"It was for _all_ of us."

"But you especially, since you loved me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Starfire was pretty mad at Slade when she thought he dishonored your memory, though."

"Given that she's from a race of warriors, it's no wonder she got mad."

"Yeah. Say, you think on Tamaran I could say 'Warriors, come out and plaaaaaaaaaaaaay!'"

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. It was a movie reference."

"I see. So, anyway, how deep is your love?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment. "I don't know. I never measured it."

"How deep do you _think_ it is?"

"So deep, I felt pains in my chest knowing I couldn't really show my love for you in the proper way."

"That sounds deep enough, I suppose."

"How much do you know about love?"

"Sorry to say, not much. I never was in for romance."

"Swell. The blind leading the blind, huh?"

"I think we can trust our instincts."

"Good idea. Say, I got a question for you!"

"What?"

"Answer me honestly now. Do you feel love for me?"

"What!"

"Do you feel love for me, just like I do for you?"

Raven rubbed her temples, collecting her thoughts. "I don't know. I've spent my life suppressing my feelings."

"Then how do you explain Malchior?"

'Why'd he have to bring _him_ up?' thought Raven.

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Right, sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, I guess I'm not in touch with myself like you are."

"Perhaps I can help, then."

"Perhaps. But not tonight."

"Why not?"

"It'd take too long, and I'm tired."

"Okay. Let's go to bed then."

"Right. Um, in our separate rooms!"

"No problem."

The two Titans stood up, brushing off the dirt from their backsides.

Beast Boy was about to head inside, when Raven grabbed his arm.

"What?" he asked.

She was staring toward the mainland. "Let's go someplace tomorrow. Someplace where we can be alone. Say...there!" She pointed to a distant forest.

"At night?"

"Yes."

"In the dark? All alone?"

"You got a problem with it?"

"No, none at all!"

Raven smirked. "You know, it won't be all that dark. It's almost a full moon."

Beast Boy smiled. "Hey, wanna see a _real_ full..."

"Shut up." Raven interrupted as she went inside. Beast Boy suppressed his laughter as he followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The following day was a rather uneventful one. The weather was warm, but not uncomfortably so.

The Titans took advantage of the day as they walked about the city; hanging out at various locations. They discovered new restaurants (including pizza places) and new stores, including a video rental. And to Cyborg's delight, there was a new auto parts store. It was like old times for the Titans again.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same." Raven remarked. The other Titans could only agree with her.

It was sunset when they went back to the Tower. They had rented a few movies to watch that night. Cyborg picked out one of them; _Flight of the Phoenix_. Surprisingly, even Raven enjoyed that movie.

Robin had rented _Fantastic Four_, which had Beast Boy in stitches most of the time. Raven took it upon herself to cover the changeling's eyes for certain scenes involving Jessica Alba's character.

Raven herself had also rented a movie, but the Titans decided to wait until tomorrow to watch it; she rented _The Fog_, the 1979 version. The mystic was dismayed, but knew it was for the best. 'Just wait until they see this one!' she thought.

She saw it once on late night TV, and enjoyed it. 'Better plot than Beast Boy's _Wicked Scary_.'

She even had another movie in mind afterwards; _The Thing_. 'That'll really get their adrenaline going!'

She curbed her enthusiasm as she left the lounge.

"Where are you going, friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Got some things to do." she replied.

"May I help?"

"No thanks." She kept walking, making her way to her room.

"I just remembered something." Beast Boy said. "I got things to take care of, too."

"Need any help?" Cyborg asked.

"Nope. But thanks anyway." He rushed out of the lounge to catch up with Raven.

"Tonight's the night, huh?" he whispered to her when they were in the hallway.

"Yes." she hissed. "Now, back off or they'll suspect us!"

"So?"

"So, I don't need this kind of attention!"

"Okay, okay! Meet you on the roof?"

"Yeah. Five minutes."

"Gotcha!" He ran for his room.

Once there, Beast Boy took off his uniform and took out a t-shirt and blue jeans. He applied some deodorant and a bit of body spray on himself before getting dressed. He ensured his feet were clean and dry before putting on clean socks and sneakers.

He then checked his breath. 'Better do something, quick.' he thought.

He got his toothbrush and toothpaste and quickly brushed his teeth in his room. He grabbed his mouthwash and practically ran to the bathroom with it, while still brushing!

Once at his destination, he spat in the sink and rinsed his mouth and toothbrush. He rinsed again with mouthwash and checked his breath again. 'Much better!'

He then checked his appearance and smell. 'All good to go!' he thought. Never did he think he'd be preparing for a first date with Raven!

After returning his toothbrush and mouthwash to his room, Beast Boy went on the roof, where Raven was waiting, impatiently.

"You're late." she said tersely.

"I know." he replied. "I had to freshen up a bit."

"And you think girls are notorious for that."

Beast Boy noted Raven hadn't bothered to change. Except for a small bag at her side, she appeared as she always did.

Raven took definite note of Beast Boy's attire.

"You don't kid around, do you?"

"Nope. I have to make sure _everything_ goes right!"

"Whatever. Come on, follow me." She enveloped herself with her soul in the form of a giant raven and flew off. Beast Boy turned into a hawk and followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The two Titans arrived at a glade in the forest. Raven examined their surrounds while Beast Boy caught up. He resumed human form as he landed.

"What is this, a race for you?" he panted.

"Don't ruin our moment." the mystic replied.

Raven's eyes were quickly adapting to the dim moonlit environment. Using her powers, she also sensed that they were alone.

"This is a good spot." she said to no one as she unfurled a blanket she had concealed earlier. On it, she placed a small, non-rigid cooler. She then sat on the blanket.

"Please, sit and entertain me." she said.

Beast Boy stared at her in awe as he complied. He was unsure what to say, though.

"You okay?" Raven asked him.

"Sure! No problem." he replied, shrugging. He then winced and groaned in pain.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Got this knot in my shoulder!" replied Beast Boy. "Flying takes a toll on me!"

"Let me help." Raven said to him as she got behind him. She began to massage his shoulders and neck, rubbing slowly and firmly. Beast Boy gave a sound of approval.

Raven found the knot and tried to work it out with her massage techniques. She also noted how muscular the changeling seemed. She was surprised she didn't notice such a thing before.

'Damn!' she thought. 'This is actually turning me on!'

She continued with her massage therapy of the changeling for nearly five minutes. When she stopped, she grabbed the cooler and unzipped it.

"Buy you a drink." Raven said, handing Beast Boy a plastic bottle.

He looked at it, trying to read the label in the moonlight, which was occasionally obscured by a passing cloud. "Root beer?" he asked her.

"Yep. I figured you'd like it. And I have green tea for myself." She took out her own drink.

Beast Boy opened his bottle and took a swig of it. "Tasty!" he said. "Nothing beats the combination of root beer and plastic!"

Raven nodded in agreement as she drank her tea. It wasn't the same as her herbal tea, but it was close enough.

"So," said Raven. "What shall we talk about?"

"I dunno. About us, I guess."

"Alright, us. Um...where do we start?"

"You tell me, you're the smart one!"

"Romance isn't my thing."

"Oh really? Then..."

"Not one word about Malchior."

"I wasn't going to say _his_ name! I was going to ask about Aqualad."

"What about him?"

"First time you and Star saw him, you two went ga-ga over him!"

"That's not romance. It was just...a silly infatuation."

"Right."

"Look, it wouldn't have worked."

"Then what about Kid Flash?"

"What about him?"

"Would he be your type for romance? He's got Jinx after all, and she seems enough like you."

"Jinx has different tastes than me. What they are exactly, I don't know. Never talked to her."

"Will you?"

"Will I what?"

"Talk to Jinx?"

"Why should I?"

"Just to know her better."

Raven scoffed. "I don't need to know her better."

"What about Argent?"

Raven felt irritated. "What about her?"

"Do you have similar tastes to her?"

"I don't know! Look, what's the point!"

"Um...that is...gee, guess I don't have a point!"

Raven glared at Beast Boy. "Ugh! You're pointless."

At first, there was silence. Then, Beast Boy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Raven asked.

"Sounded like you made a joke!"

"Well...yeah, I guess I did!"

"Good one!"

"Sure." Raven rolled her eyes. 'God help me, I'm becoming like him!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"So, what shall we do?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven sighed. "Alright, I'll try to get things going here."

She thought for a moment, trying to think of things to set the mood. It was a frustrating task for her.

"Beast Boy, I'm not any good at this." she said.

"At what?"

"Setting the mood."

He considered his actions. "Tell you what. I'll massage you, since you massaged me, okay?"

"Sounds as good a plan as any."

Smiling, Beast Boy eagerly approached Raven's back and started to rub her shoulders and neck. He worked his way down to her shoulder blades, as well as her spine. When he reached the lumbar region, he hesitated. Shrugging, he went ahead and massaged there too.

"Thanks." Raven finally said, moving away from him.

"You are welcome, madam!" he chuckled.

Raven shook her head. "Say, Beast Boy, I have some questions for you."

"Sure, go ahead."

"What is it about me that you like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you love me? What is it about me in particular over any other girl that makes you love me?"

He thought over his response. "Well, believe it or not, I like your style. So mysterious, so calm and relaxed. You're smart, you don't take shit from anyone, and you have a strong will."

"So, you like that in a woman?"

"I don't know. I guess I just happened to take a liking to you from being around you, that's all."

"Has Cyborg taken a liking to me?"

"Uh, not that I know of. He just likes you as a friend."

"I see. Is there anything else about me?"

The changeling was nervous. "Well, um...that is...damn, I know what to say, but I don't want to offend or embarrass you!"

Raven glared at him. "Try me."

He swallowed hard before talking. "Well...I, uh...you...have...nice looks!"

"Nice looks? Like what?"

"Well...um..."

"Come on, Beast Boy, you can say it. I won't hurt you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Okay. Now, don't think of me in the wrong way, but...well, you have a nice butt."

"Um...I see. Anything else?"

"Your breasts are...um...perky?"

Raven self-consciously looked at her chest.

"Perky? You call _these_ perky?" She indicated her breasts.

"Well...I don't know. I do know they're sizeable. Right size for my tastes, in fact."

Raven was blushing profusely, and had pulled her cloak around her, to hide her chest from view. Beast Boy noticed Raven's reaction, and decided to stop his descriptions of her features. He also was blushing.

"Bottom line about you Raven is that I think you're sexy."

He blurted out his words as fast as he could, but Raven understood them.

"Thanks. I think."

"Oh, you know you are."

"What? Come on, I'd never think of myself as sexy!"

"Sure, whatever!"

Raven scoffed at him. 'Some first date.' she thought.

"What about me?" Beast Boy asked her.

"What about you?" Raven replied.

"Any comments about me?"

She sighed. "Okay. Well, you do have nice shoulders. Even though you're not really buff, you still have a fair amount of muscle on you. And you do have a nice figure."

"A nice figure? That's the best you can do?"

"What? Do you want me to say how cute your butt is, or how turned on you make me feel?"

"Well, it'd be nice. But what you said will do."

"Good."

Raven finished off her tea and put the empty bottle in the cooler. Beast Boy did the same with his bottle when he finished. Then, he stared at Raven.

He admired her figure in the bright, intermediate moonlight. He especially noticed the appearance of her eyes; they looked like jewels!

"You sure have pretty eyes, Raven." he said, mesmerized.

"You just now noticed them?"

"Sorry. I was too busy staring at everything else."

Raven chuckled. "Well, that's understandable. What else do you think of my eyes?"

"That they're like two sapphires in the moonlight."

"Beast Boy, that was lovely!" She smiled and leaned toward him. "I never really noticed your eyes either, Beast Boy."

The changeling was taken aback. "Really? What are they like to you?"

"A pair of emeralds. Sort of gives you a noble appearance."

"Well, that may be a bit much, but thanks!"

Raven nodded. "Beast Boy?"

"What?"

"Despite everything that's happened with us for all the time we've been together, I'm starting to think that I love you."

Beast Boy blinked in surprise. "You serious?"

"Definitely."

The changeling swallowed. "Well...I love you too!"

"I know."

The two Titans embraced each other.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After their embrace, Raven laid down on the blanket. Beast Boy laid beside her and shimmied closer so that his head was beneath her arm.

Noticing that, Raven turned on her side, facing him. With her right hand, she ran her fingers through the changeling's hair. She placed her other hand on his chest and gently rubbed it. Beast Boy was in ecstasy.

Raven then began to pluck at Beast Boy's shirt as if it was a guitar. The signals she was sending to Beast Boy seemed clear. So, he sat up and took off his shirt.

Raven was stunned. "How...why did you do that?"

"It seemed like you wanted me to, didn't you?"

"Well...yeah, I did. But how'd you know?"

"You were sending out signals. So, I assumed that's what you wanted."

"Truthfully...you're right. Sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Oh, it's nothing at all."

With that, Beast Boy laid down again. Raven resumed her activity as well, admiring the changeling's physique. She surprised herself, and Beast Boy, even more when her hand traveled to Beast Boy's pants. She felt them over, and then worked her hand to his button and zipper.

"Whoa, slow down Raven!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What!" she said, startled and embarrassed.

"This is a first date! We can save that stuff for later."

Raven heaved a sigh. "Damn! I don't even know _why_ I did that!"

"Suppressed feelings, I suppose. Or maybe hormones."

"Right."

"Hey, it happens to the best of us!"

"Yeah, I suppose so. Hell, it's how I wound up with Malchior!"

"Don't think about him." Beast Boy said. "Just keep your mind here, with me!"

"Good advice." She sighed. "So, what now?"

"Well, this _is_ a date, right?"

"Yeah, it is. So?"

"_So_, why not a kiss?"

Raven considered this. "Works for me."

Beast Boy laughed, but was interrupted when the mystic embraced him. She grabbed the back of his head with one had and pulled him in for a kiss.

Beast Boy was startled at first, but then relaxed into the kiss. They separated, and then kissed again. This time, Beast Boy slipped his tongue in Raven's mouth. The mystic didn't noticeably react, but rather welcomed it.

After they let go, they stared into each other's eyes.

"We took a big step today, Beast Boy." Raven remarked.

"We sure did." he replied. "What's next for us?"

"I don't know. We just take this one step at a time."

"Like a minefield."

"Exactly. Come on, let's go home."

Beast Boy put his shirt back on while Raven folded the blanket. She then enveloped herself and Beast Boy with her soul energy and flew back to Titans Tower.

Elsewhere in Jump City, a teenage girl laid in her bed. She was plagued by nightmares of a previous life. She thought she had rid herself of those nightmares! But they had returned, and it was because of _him_. Her former friend.

She sat up in her bed with a violent start, panting. "Shit." she said.

She got up, turned on a light, and looked in a mirror. "You should tell him the truth." she said to herself. "Maybe it'll clear my conscious and get rid of these nightmares."

She paced her room, brooding over these thoughts. "Maybe tomorrow." she said.

With that she laid back in back, for another round of nightmares.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was the weekend. The weather was delightful, with few clouds. And it wasn't too hot either. The malls were crowded with teenagers, grouped together with their friends. A few loners scoured the places. Beast Boy was amongst them.

After his first date with Raven last night, his expression had brightened to its former self. He was visibly happier, a fact Robin had noted about him that morning. And the changeling was proud of it. Now, he was searching for flowers to give to Raven. He looked for nothing too extravagant, just something that would make a good impression with her. After He found his quarry and purchased it, he hurried out of the mall. While outside, he decided to take a leisurely walk in the park.

He found a bench, out of the way of most areas and sat in it. It was surprisingly comfortable, especially compared to the walking he was doing all day! Now, he let himself catch his breath.

"Things may have changed around here," he muttered aloud, "But I can deal with it."

He smiled at that thought. Just then, he felt a presence of someone behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he saw it was...Terra! She was dressed in jeans and a decorated T-shirt.

He scowled at her. "What do you want?" he asked tersely.

"This seat taken?" she asked, pointing to the empty space on the bench.

"Knock yourself out." he said, moving Raven's flowers to his lap. In addition to them, he also had a small packet of fertilizer and a bottle of water in a bag. He set these on the ground.

"I need to speak with you about something."

"Like how your geometry class is going?" He didn't even make eye contact.

"I've been having these nightmares, and..."

"About what? Forgetting to study? Showing up to school naked? Missing the bus?"

"Will you shut up and listen, Beast Boy!"

He glared at her. "What is there to say? You're not the girl I thought I knew."

"No, I'm not." she said, sadly. "I kept her buried inside me for a long time. But now, those memories are coming back."

Beast Boy was startled. "So, you _are_ the real you! You _are_ Terra!"

She sighed. "I'm not the Terra you remember. It's a long story."

Beast Boy turned to face her. "Alright, Terra." he began. "We're going to play a little game."

"A game?"

"Yes, a game. It's called 'The Truth'. For two minutes, like you gave me, you will tell me only the truth. And so will I."

"Two minutes?"

"Yep. Starting with how you came back to life." He took about his communicator and set up the 'stopwatch' function. He pressed a few buttons, and then another that beeped.

"Okay, go!" he said.

"Okay. Well, you remember how you told me about Raven and the end of the world and people being stone?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I think when Raven made everyone normal, it had the same effect on me too."

"Really? So why didn't you come back?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, I found my way to the surface and back to an old lair Slade and I used to be at before going to the one you found us at. Anyway, I somehow managed to get that neural suit off me. I got myself a change of clothes there too."

"How'd you get the suit off?"

"I used the computer there. Anyway, I had some time to think about what was next in my life. I figured I couldn't go back to the Titans; not with how I treated you all. So, I decided it was safer to go into hiding."

"One minute ten. What made you think it was safer?"

"Because, I knew Slade was back. I read an article in the newspaper that said that Slade had returned from the dead! I knew he'd want to get at me. So, I thought if I kept a low profile, he wouldn't find me. And as long as I stayed away from the Teen Titans, I'd also be safe from him. And of course, I could now live a normal life, like I always wanted."

"Forty-five seconds. How'd you manage it?"

"I made fake documents about myself. I altered my parent's death certificates, making it seem like they were killed in a disaster or something in the city."

"Wait, you're parents are dead!"

"A long time ago. Believe me, I also want to forget that. Anyway, I suppressed my memories, forgot about the Titans, about Slade, about us, and even about my powers. I was normal! And I had normal friends now."

"Twenty-five seconds. So, where do you live now?"

"I still stay at the lair. Old habits, you know. Besides, I use it so I can have money and food."

"Pretty lousy."

"I know. But, it's a living. I think my time is almost up, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so. But I'll offer an extension."

"Sure."

"Okay. So, why are you telling me all this now?"

"Because, your appearance brought back bad memories. So, I felt I should face those memories. I knew it was better for me to let go and not have anything more to do with the Titans." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. But it's like I said, I'm not a Titan anymore. Just a normal girl."

Beast Boy nodded, but then realized something. "Wait a moment. There's something not right about this!"

"What?" Terra asked, shuddering.

"You said you wanted to hide from Slade, right? Well, Slade sent a robot of himself to fight me. So, he _already_ knows about you!"

Tears flowed from her eyes. "Slade didn't send the robot." she muttered.

"What!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"_I_ did. I wanted you to leave me alone, so I sent the robot to try and make you stop being with me. I'm sorry."

Beast Boy put his communicator away, grabbed the flowers and the bag, and stood up.

"Beast Boy, wait!" Terra cried out, getting up.

He glared at her. "We have nothing left to say to each other. You broke my heart many times already. Now, you show me how low you can sink!"

"No, I..."

"You were right, Terra. The girl I knew died in that cave long ago. I don't know _you_ anymore. And I don't want to know you!"

He stormed off, fuming.

Terra stared at the changeling as he stormed off. Tears were in her eyes. 'Didn't go like I expected.' she thought. 'Fuck, what _did_ I expect?'

Then, she fell to her knees and cried.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Beast Boy arrived at Titans Tower without incident. He already pushed his anger toward Terra aside in his mind, and so didn't look at all hostile.

After entering the building, he took the elevator to the floor with the living quarters. He met Robin there.

"What's up, Beast Boy?" he asked him.

"Oh, hi Robin. Just came back from the mall."

"So I see. That's were you got the flowers?"

"Yeah. Aren't they nice?"

"Yeah. Who are they for?"

"Ummm, a _friend!_"

"I see!" he laughed. "I'll have to remember to get some flowers for Starfire some day." He sighed. "So, how is that new mall, anyway?"

"It's really great! Lot's of stuff for everyone, including Raven. Also, it's not too far from the park, either."

"Sounds nice. Listen, Beast Boy, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Sure, what is it?"

"I feel we haven't been as supportive as we could've been since that incident with you and Terra. I know you were really sad."

"Yeah, I was. But now I'm better."

"I know. But if there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here for you, okay?"

"Sure, Robin. But I'm fine, really."

Robin stared at him. "Well, you _do_ look happier now. Has something happened?"

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about it."

"Well, have it your way. Don't forget, though, we're here for you."

"Thanks."

They parted ways.

Beast Boy made his way to Raven's room and knocked. A few seconds later, it opened slightly.

"Who is it?" a voice said.

"Umm, it's me, Beast Boy?"

"Beast Boy? I don't know any Beast Boy."

"Raven, quit playing around."

"Raven? There is no Raven here. Just call me...Lady of the Dance!"

The door opened all the way. Beast Boy saw Raven standing in her room, smiling. She was in uniform, sans her boots and cloak. Smiling, the changeling entered. The door closed behind him.

"I brought you flowers, Raven." Beast Boy said, holding them up.

Raven eyed them closely, sniffing at them. She then smiled. "Thanks! I'll find a spot."

She found a piece of artwork that she figured could suffice as a vase. She took the flowers from Beast Boy and laid them on her dresser.

"Wait! Do you have water?" she asked

"Right here!" he replied, holding up the bag.

Raven smiled at him and took the bag. She filled the vase with water, and then added the fertilizer. Next, she took a small knife and cut off a few inches off the ends of the flowers and set them in the vase. She placed it on a stand near the window.

"Perfect!" she said. "Adds a bit of color."

Beast Boy smiled as he cleaned up the mess. 'I guessed it right!' he thought. 'I know her tastes! Dude, this is awesome!'

Raven sat on her bed and invited Beast Boy to join her. He did so.

"Guess who I saw today?" he asked.

"Who?"

"The queen bitch herself; Terra."

"Terra? What'd she want?"

"We talked about how she came back to life and all and where she's been living."

"How'd she say she came back to life?"

"Says it was when you fixed everything after you kicked Trigon's ass."

"I thought so! I had a feeling that would've restored her, but I thought it was too ridiculous. Damn it, if only I went to check!"

"Hey, it's not your fault. Besides, she wanted to be away from us." He chuckled.

"You're gonna love this! Remember that Slade robot that attacked me? The one I told you all about?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, turns out _she_ sent it! Can you believe that shit?"

Raven was aghast. "Well, I guess old habits die hard, huh?"

"Yeah. Too bad, huh?"

"Yep, really too bad."

They stared at each other. "So, should I go?" Beast Boy asked.

In response, Raven embraced him tightly.

It was late at night when Terra returned to her "home". She spent most of the day walking around the city, wondering every store she saw. She then had a leisurely dinner at a nondescript restaurant. After that, she decided to have dessert at the place she and Beast Boy once shared pie. That brought back a sting of memories from times she wished to forget. After eating, she walked home.

Once she arrived, she sat on her bed and kicked her shoes off.

"Great move today, you idiot!" she said to herself. She had a habit of talking to herself when she was alone.

She cursed herself for letting her feelings get in the way of what was right for herself. And now, she had once again instilled hate in Beast Boy.

"Maybe he was right that first time." she said. "Maybe I don't have any friends."

'Nonsense!' her mind told her. 'You have friends at school that care about you! You have a new life now. Forget Beast Boy and the Titans!'

"Yeah, maybe I should." She stood up and stretched.

She felt unclean for some reason, possibly because of the dirty deeds she felt she did. In any case, she felt a need to shower. She went to her small dresser and got out a change of clothes. From a makeshift closet, she got her showering supplies, a towel and a bath robe.

She took off her socks and had just dropped her pants when there was a commotion at the door! Someone had broken in! Terra screamed in surprise.

Then, a figure walked in; it was one she had seen a few days ago. But that was fake; _this_ was real!

"Hello my dear apprentice. How are we today?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Terra was quaking with fear at this appearance of a ghost from her past. As much as Beast Boy's appearance pained her, this one was far worse, more horrifying than anything!

"W-what do you want?" she asked.

"Come now, don't play dumb with me. I know all about you, Terra." He chuckled. "Even the color of your underwear!"

Embarrassed as she had never been before, she quickly pulled her pants up and fastened them.

"What do you want, you sick pervert!"

"Now don't try the same crap on me as you did with Beast Boy. And yes, I know about that!"

"You know nothing! You don't even know who I am!"

"Terra, who else but you would know how to find this place? Who else but you would know how to use the computer systems, or activate one of my robot clones? Hmm?"

The geomancer hung her head in shame. "I don't need this in my life, Slade!" she yelled.

"Of course you do! You are more than what you have become! You are my apprentice!"

"Not any more! I don't even know how to use my powers."

"Please, I know you know how to use them. You just have to remember, that's all."

"Drop dead, I'm never using them again!"

"You will, in the right situation."

"Like what?"

Slade laughed. He then approached her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, backing toward the wall. She tried to kick at him, but he blocked her moves.

He then grabbed her head with both hand and was literally face to face with her!

"I hate loosing, Terra! You know that! I told you so when you trained under me! So, you will become my apprentice again! And you will use your powers!"

"Never!" she yelled.

Slade began to squeeze her head! Terra gritted her teeth in defiance as he did so, struggling to get free. He also pinned her legs against the wall, making it impossible for her to kick him!

Slade then threw Terra on her bed. She rubbed her head where Slade gripped her, but then he grabbed her wrists and rammed her into her dresser!

Slade stood over her, triumphantly. He grabbed her left thigh with one hand and right arm with the other, and tossed her clear across the room!

Terra could now taste blood in her mouth as Slade moved in on her.

"Well, Terra?" he asked her, sardonically.

"This all you got?" she said in defiance.

Slade shook his head. "Well, Terra, you forced me to take drastic measures."

"Like what? Drop me off a building?"

"Not a bad idea, but I had something better in mind."

"Like what?"

He pulled out a large knife from his belt.

Terra snickered. "Oh, you're going to kill me? Go ahead! Loose your apprentice, you fuck!"

Slade laughed. "It's not for you. It's for your friends. The ones at school."

Terra gasped. "What!"

"I did this once before with Robin. Threaten the lives of your target's friends. They'll respond quickly. Do you think so?"

"You don't have it in you! You won't go with it!"

"Oh no? Then just wait until you go to school again on Monday, and you see one of your friend's bloody bodies hanging upside down, with her throat cut. That'd be a sight to see, huh?"

A flash of anger passed through Terra's mind.

"On the other hand," Slade began. "I could always get your friends to be my apprentices. That'd be nice, wouldn't it? If you won't join me, then _they_ will!"

"NEVER!"

Terra's eyes flashed with light, her hair flaying and her hands glowing. The ground shook as chucks of rock shot through the place and ran into Slade.

The villain's armor absorbed most of the strikes, but he still was knocked over. He managed to stand up and ran for cover.

"Come back here, mother fucker!" Terra yelled as she ran after him.

She was stopped by an explosion which emitted a quantity of smoke. Under the cover of the smoke, Slade escaped.

Terra searched her "home" for Slade, but turned up nothing. After her search, she noticed the taste of dried blood on her mouth and realized one thing. 'I need the Titans.'

It was a decision she hoped she never would have to make.

With that, she created a platform of rock to stand on and flew to Titans Tower.

In the open, Slade caught his breath. He knew he succeeded in his goal that night. He looked above and saw a boulder with a girl on it.

"That's right, Terra." he said aloud. "Run. Run to your former friends. Let them greet you with hate. Then we'll see what happens!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The Titans were in the lounge, recovering from the movie Raven just showed them.

"Now that was creepy!" Beast Boy said.

"Yeah," began Cyborg. "I don't know if I'll ever trust a fog again!"

Raven smiled in satisfaction of accomplishing her goal.

"Good movie, Raven." Robin said. "Scary, but not too scary!"

"I agree." Starfire added. "Although, I may have the nightmares tonight!"

"Wait until tomorrow." the mystic said. "I'll give you all a real treat! And I bet it'll beat out _Wicked Scary_!"

"Hey, no way!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Nothing can be scarier than that! It even freaked you out!"

Raven scoffed. "I've learned to better handle my fear since then. I don't find it too creepy anymore. In fact, it's a bit campy."

"Campy!" Beast Boy was stunned. "You're talking about a classic in horror! How can you call it campy!"

"We'll see tomorrow." Raven said in delight.

Just then, a klaxon alarm sounded! Cyborg recognized the alert.

"Intruder on the island!" he exclaimed.

"There is not a fog out there, is there?" Starfire said nervously.

"No, Star." Robin said. "Come on, put you fear aside and let's see who this is!"

Robin led the Titans to the elevator. They rode it to the ground level, and ran to the foyer. The Titans then flanked either side of the door, with Cyborg at the control.

"Ready?" he whispered. His teammates nodded.

Cyborg pressed the button that opened the door. What the Titans saw surprised them.

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked a mixture of shock and annoyance.

The geomancer stood outside for a moment, blinking at the bright interior lights.

"Sorry I came at this time." she said.

Beast Boy scoffed. "You got a lot of guts..." He was interrupted by Raven, who placed a hand on his shoulder. She then walked up to Terra and extended a hand.

Terra was confused, but moved to accept Raven's handshake anyway. Instead, however, Raven quickly slapped Terra hard with her other arm! The geomancer fell to the ground, stunned. Robin and Starfire moved to hold Raven back, while Cyborg rushed to Terra and held her back. Beast Boy just stood where he was, almost grinning.

"Why did you do that?" Terra yelled.

"You deserve it for the shit you've pulled lately!" Raven exclaimed. "Sending one of Slade's robots after Beast Boy to get him to leave you alone is a pretty rotten trick, especially after what happened with you!"

"I'm not here to apologize for what I did!" she said. "I'm here because I need your help!"

Raven and Beast Boy nearly laughed.

"What's wrong?" the changeling asked. "School work getting you down?"

"Shut up, Beast Boy." Robin said. "I also want to know what's going on."

"Thanks." Terra replied as she walked inside. Cyborg closed the door.

Turning to face them, the Titans saw Terra's face clearly. She was bruised, with dried blood on her upper lip, which apparently came from her nose. She also had a fresh scar on her lower lip.

"Girl, what happened to you?" Cyborg asked.

"You want to know?" she replied sardonically.

"Yes, please tell us!" Starfire insisted.

Terra sighed. "Okay, I'll tell you all what happened to me. _Slade_ happened to me!"

Robin felt bile rising in his stomach. "Slade!"

"Yes, him." Terra replied. She then proceeded to describe the events that took place with her encounter with the villain. Afterwards, the Titans were speechless.

"So, he's threatening to kill your friends at school unless you become his apprentice?" Cyborg finally said.

"That's my impression." Terra replied.

Beast Boy shook his head. "You know, if you came to us first after you came back to life, you wouldn't be having this problem, now would you?"

"Not now, Beast Boy!" Raven told him. "Okay, after we help you, what do you think will happen next? Slade doesn't give up."

"I'm aware of that." Terra replied. "Which is why, I want to end this fight right here with him!"

Robin was stunned. "Wait a minute! Are you talking about _killing_ Slade?"

Terra nodded. "And I want to take the last shot at him."

"Terra, killing is wrong!" Starfire said. "We should merely send Slade to prison! He will not bother you or your friends at school there!"

"No deal, Star." the geomancer said. "He's got connections, some tricks up his sleeves. He'll get out somehow. Nope, no longer. He dies."

"Look, Terra." Raven said. "This isn't even revenge you're talking about. He hasn't killed yet. So, you don't need to start."

Terra glared at her. "Come on, Raven! Of all people, you should know he has to pay for his crimes!"

"But not with his life!" Beast Boy yelled. "Better to let him rot in jail!"

Terra gritted her teeth in anger. "No, damn you!"

"Terra, listen to us!" Cyborg pleaded.

"NOOOO!" Terra raised a fist and hit the wall. Her powers flared and a stone fist from the ground did the same! The Titans glared at her in shock.

She panted and dissolved the fist. She stared back at the Titans.

"Look," she began. "We've made too many compromises already with Slade. He steals our freedom, makes us his apprentice and threatens our lives! And yet, we fall back. He brings about the end of the worlds, selling out his own species to a demon, and we still fall back! No more! I'm drawing the line here! _I'll _make him pay for what he's done to us! To you! And to me!"

Terra's face was one of madness. If was as if a switch were turned off in her, letting out her rage.

"Come on, Terra." Robin said. "We'll talk about it tomorrow."

She nodded, her expression unchanged. She followed the Titans to the elevator.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Terra took up residence in her former room. Not long after arriving there, did she find supplies for showering. She felt sweaty and filthy.

Fortunately, her room had towels and a bathrobe, as well as unopened bars of soap.

'Like a hotel.' Terra thought. She wondered if Beast Boy left them there long ago, just in case she would return.

Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she stripped naked, put on the robe, gathered her things and went to the bathroom.

No one was there when she went, much to her relief. She locked the door behind her, took off the robe, entered the shower, and washed herself with hot water. The rising steam felt good, in contrast to the lukewarm water she had to contend with at her former residence.

She didn't take long in showering, less than ten minutes. After drying off, she put on the robe and went back to her room.

Once there, she took a real good look at things. She noticed that someone put her memorial plaque on the dresser. It looked fairly new, considering where it had been.

Disregarding it, she then rummaged the drawers. Her spare uniforms were still there. And in one drawer, she was surprised to see clean underwear. She wondered if Beast Boy was responsible for _that_ as well.

'Wait, _I_ left those there!' she thought, remembering the distant and vague past she had fought so hard to forget.

She was startled by a knocking on her door. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Me." came a deadpanned reply.

'Raven.' Terra thought.

"What do you want?" she asked, not bothering to hide her anger at the mystic.

"I just want to talk to you."

Terra hesitated. After all, she did hit her not even an hour ago. Still, Terra was curious to see what she came to say. She opened the door.

"Thanks." said Raven as she walked in, past Terra. The geomancer was not pleased with this intrusion.

Raven sat down on Terra's bed, staring at a wall.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked her, closing the door.

"Just a talk." she replied.

Terra scoffed. "Like our little talk we had downstairs? Your friends aren't here to help you now, you know."

"I don't need them to handle you!" Raven hissed. "Besides, I didn't come to fight."

"Okay, so out with it!"

Raven sighed. "You do realize the wrong of what it is you want, do you?"

"What? Of killing Slade?"

"Yes. It won't make you feel any better. If anything, you'll feel worse."

"But at least Slade won't be there to torture me! Or any of you, as a matter of fact."

"If he's put in prison, the same would also be true."

"But in prison, he can escape!"

"That may be true. But at least we'll be ready for him."

"Raven, you have no idea how I feel about this! I have to kill the son of a bitch! He's got to pay for his crimes! And not just against for the crimes he's committed against the law, but also you and your friends, and most of all, me!"

Raven heaved a sigh. "For a time, I might have agreed with you. Did Beast Boy tell you about Slade, me, and my father?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"To bring about the portal, Slade had to grab me and imprint these marks on me. Like a script written all over me. Well, my clothes were ripped up more and more as he did that. The way he touched and grabbed me, as well as the thing with my clothes made me feel as if I was being raped!"

Terra stared at her. "Shit! I had no idea about that!"

Raven nodded. "Mmm-hmm. And after I regained the courage to face my destiny, I fought hard against Slade, mostly for what he did to me. If he wasn't already undead, I'd have killed him."

Terra sighed. "Well, that was your path to follow. Even if you and the other Titans won't help me, I still will hunt down Slade and fucking kill him!"

Raven stood up and paced the room, slowly. After a while, she faced Terra.

"You read much?"

The geomancer blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Do you do much reading?"

"Just school books. Why?"

"Did you ever hear of _Moby Dick_?"

"That one with the whale? Yeah, why?"

"I read the story once or twice. Good story, even if a bit long and big on detail. Anyway, I'm sure you know what goes on, right?"

"Been a while since I read it."

"Well, Captain Ahab spent years hunting the white whale that crippled him. He spent all this effort and time trying to find the beast. But, in the end, it was the monster, the whale, which destroyed him and his ship."

Terra took a moment to let that sink in. "I guess he didn't know when he should leave well enough alone, huh?"

Raven nodded her head. "Think about it, okay? Good night."

Raven left the room, leaving Terra alone to ponder her words.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Raven walked the hallway to her room. She had approached her door when she was startled by a pair of glowing eyes! They were low to the ground, and thus came from a small animal. Raven relaxed.

"What's up, Beast Boy?" she said.

The changeling was in the form of a cat. He approached the mystic and rubbed against her legs, making her smile in delight. He resumed human form.

"What brings you out this time of night?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just had a talk with Terra." Raven replied as she opened her door. Beast Boy followed her inside. The door closed behind them.

"What about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Trying to make her see the wrong of her ways."

"Think you convinced her?"

"I don't know. She seemed to consider it."

"I hope so. It would be boring not to kick Slade's butt all the time!"

Raven smiled. "Believe me, you're not the only one that wants a piece of the action!"

The two Titans laughed. "You know, Raven?" Beast Boy said. "You and I aren't so different."

The mystic stared at him. "How do you figure that?"

"Think about it! We both have a dark side to us, a monster to keep in control. We both can be funny when we want. And we can make each other laugh."

Raven considered his words. "I suppose you're right. We're just two sides of the same coin."

"Uh, yeah!" Beast Boy was unsure about what Raven's analogy meant.

They laid side by side on the bed now, staring at the ceiling.

"Did you tell her about us?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. The subject never came up."

"Figures. Well, she'll find out, one way or the other."

"And when she does?"

"Tough shit for her."

Raven chuckled. She turned on her side and placed a hand on Beast Boy's chest. She rubbed it in a circle before starting to pluck at his clothing.

"You sure have a lot of repressed feelings, don't you?" Beast Boy remarked.

"Isn't it obvious that I do?" Raven replied, working her hand lower to Beast Boy's waist.

"Well, I was just wondering."

"The answer's right in front of you." She plucked at the waist band of his uniform.

He nodded at her. "It's just so weird seeing you like this."

"Like what?"

"Well, acting so...horny!"

Raven laughed. "I never realized it myself!" she said.

"How couldn't you?"

"Well, I was just doing what came natural to me."

"Umm-hmm. So, what comes natural to you now?"

She answered him in the form of a passionate kiss. She then rolled on top of him and kissed him some more. Their hearts were racing as they embraced and kissed each other, bent on outdoing the other.

Raven's hands went for Beast Boy's pants.

"No, not yet." the changeling said.

"Why not?" asked Raven.

"It's not right. At least, not now."

The mystic considered his words. "What's so wrong with it?"

"It just doesn't seem to be the right time for us. Maybe later."

"Are you scared, Beast Boy?"

"What, me? No, of course not!"

"Then what is the matter?"

"I just...I don't think it's right for us to...you know. At this time."

"Again, why not?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm afraid of getting you pregnant."

Raven nodded in understanding. "I'll have to take care of that, then."

"How? Some sort of spell?"

Raven smiled. "Yeah, that's it. A spell called Trojan."

"Trojan, huh? Say, isn't that...oh! Now I get it!"

"I knew you would."

Beast Boy stood up and stretched. Overcome by impulse, Raven used her powers to pull his pants to his ankles. The changeling gasped as he returned his pants to their proper height.

"That was a dirty trick!" he said, trying to contain his laughter.

"Hey, gotta provide _some_ image for me to dream about, now don't I?"

Beast Boy stared at her and slowly backed away to the door.

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?" Raven asked.

"What's wrong?" he repeated. "Hell, if I don't watch my back around you, then you're libel to rape me!"

The mystic laughed. "Good night, Beast Boy! You did enough for my dreams now!"

Smiling, he left the room and went to his own. Once there, he changed into his pajamas and laid on his bed.

Would his relationship with Terra have been like this? He pondered this for a minute or so. It seemed that Raven was providing a satisfaction that the geomancer couldn't match. She was more adventurous, more trust worthy. A relationship with Raven was more fulfilling than one with Terra would ever have hoped to offer.

Beast Boy felt no regrets at his decision to want to date Raven. At last, he found a counterpart in his life that would be a terrific friend to be with, and now laugh at his jokes. And she had jokes of her own to offer.

Smiling at these thoughts, he drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

The day dawned clear and bright, with scattered clouds. Looking at the weather report on the computer, Robin saw that a storm front would arrive in a few days, bringing in somewhat cooler weather. He accepted that, knowing that the sunny weather that was present for almost all that week could not last.

But the weather was not his concern. He wondered what the Titans would have to do about Terra. Would she go out on an unstoppable rampage in her quest for revenge against Slade? Would she have to be imprisoned? Robin shuddered at such thoughts.

The rest of the Titans joined him in the lounge, each taking their seats. They all knew what was coming for today.

"Well, I guess you all know what our agenda is today." he said.

"Yeah, and I don't like it." Cyborg said. "Terra lived over a year in peace in her new life, and now things have gone ape shit for her. Really sucks."

"Agreed." Starfire added. "I would hate for her to be in confinement while she is with us because of her intention. We should talk to her about the wrong of her desire."

"Already taken care of." said Raven. "I spoke to her last night about her situation."

"Did you also apologize for hitting her?" Robin asked.

"The subject never came up." Raven replied. "Anyway, I think I had an impact on her."

"Is that a joke?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven glared at him. "No pun was intended, Beast Boy." she said, concealing a grin.

Robin glared at Beast Boy and Raven. "You know, you two have been acting weird lately." he said.

"How so?" they replied.

"Well, you've been acting more...well, happy." he said to Raven. "And Beast Boy, you've been rather hostile to Terra. It reminds me how Raven treated her when she came back."

"I have noticed this behavior as well." said Starfire. "Although I am pleased to see Raven in a more cheerful mood, it is saddening to see Beast Boy in such an aggressive one."

"Hey, things change." he said. "I'm still growing up you know."

"Yeah, I see that." Cyborg commented. "But why do you have to start being a jerk?"

"Hey, I'm only like that to people that piss me off."

"And Terra pisses you off? That's not like you."

Beast Boy sighed. "Look, can we get back to talking about her? It _is_ why we're here, instead of enjoying breakfast, isn't it?"

"Beast Boy is correct." Starfire said. "We have wondered from the issue at hand. We should first deal with Terra's intent on committing murder."

Robin was about to reply when Terra entered the room.

"Good morning, people." she said.

Robin noticed how pleasant her tone was.

"Hey, are we having breakfast or what?" the geomancer said. "Or do you want me to cook it?"

"Um, Terra?" Robin asked her. "Before we do that, there's an issue we need to discuss."

"Oh yeah, that thing with Slade. Don't worry about it; I'm not going to kill him."

The Titans were all startled.

"But the way you were talking last night..." Cyborg said.

Terra smiled. "You can thank Raven. She talked to me about it. A rather good talk, by the way."

The Titans now stared at the mystic. "Guess I'm a motivational speaker." she said.

Starfire jumped to her feet, elated. "Such joyous news! Come friends, let us enjoy our morning meal!"

Cyborg joined Terra in the kitchen to help her make breakfast. Robin and Starfire chatted with the geomancer, while Raven and Beast Boy remained in the lounge.

"What exactly did you say to her?" the changeling asked.

"I just compared her to Ahab from _Moby Dick_." she replied.

Beast Boy smiled at her. "I use TV and movies for my words of wisdom, you use books. Do you see now that we're not so different?"

"I shudder to think!" she laughed.

Breakfast was ready for the Titans in less than ten minutes. While eating, Terra spoke of her life after she was revived, living in the old hideout and managing things on her own.

"Sounds like you're quite resourceful!" Cyborg commented when she finished talking.

"I've always been resourceful." she replied. "How do you think I made it living on the run, being on my own for many years?"

Beast Boy suppressed a comment. 'How many friends did you step on along the way?' he thought.

After breakfast, the Titans rested in the lounge.

"So, now to make a plan." Robin said. "But first, Terra, I need to be sure of your intentions."

"You have my word I won't kill Slade." Terra said. "I'd rather have him rot in jail. And if he breaks out, we'll make sure he regrets it. He'll beg to go back!"

"Now _that_ is what I like to hear!" Cyborg commented.

"Good." said Robin. "So, how should we play this?"

Terra thought for a moment. "I think I ought to watch out for things at my school. Slade did threaten to go after my friends there."

"That's a good start." Robin replied. "And perhaps the rest of us should patrol the city, looking for signs of Slade."

"Great idea, but I might need help. In case Slade shows up."

"I see." Robin said, thinking. "Who should stay with Terra?"

"I shall!" Starfire said.

"I think you're better for patrolling." Terra told her. "And Cyborg's sensors will also be better out in town."

"That's right." Robin said. "Sorry Star. Guess that leaves BB and Raven."

The two glanced at each other.

"How about paper, rock, scissors?" Beast Boy said.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Let that decide which of us goes with her."

"Why not flip a coin?"

"You got one?"

"No."

"Then let's play!"

Sighing, Raven extended her right fist. She and Beast Boy counted to three, and then made their moves; Beast Boy had rock, Raven chose paper.

"Well, looks like its me." the changeling said, standing next to Terra. He shot an annoyed glance at Raven.

"Alright, Titans." Robin said. "Now that we have our teams, we have to organize. Here's what I want to do for each situation..."

Robin outlined his plans for their search pattern. Terra added her own ideas, using her knowledge of her school as a reference. The Titans then planned on how to converge on Slade's position once he was found.

After their planning, Robin handed a communicator to Terra. She eyed it pensively.

"Brings back some good memories." she said.

"Well, don't get lost in them." Beast Boy remarked.

Robin made way for the exit. "Okay Titans, and Terra, we all know what to do and how to do it. Let's move like we got a purpose!"

The made for the door, but Terra stopped.

"What is it?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Can I say it, just for old time's sake?" she said.

"Say what?" Raven asked.

"You know, that phrase?"

Robin realized what she meant. "Knock yourself out!"

Terra grinned. "Thanks." She cleared her throat.

"Titans, go!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Terra and Beast Boy were on the roof of a building across from her school.

Most of the students were in class, so there was no visible activity.

"So weird not being in school on a Monday." Terra muttered. "I've gotten used to being there."

Beast Boy glanced at her. "Do you plan on going back when we're finished with Slade?"

Terra considered her response. "Hard to say. So far, I'm actually enjoying this! Brings back good memories."

Beast Boy nodded. "Nice to see all your memories weren't so bad."

Terra gazed at him. "Beast Boy, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"The way you're treating me now, well, reminds me of how Raven treated me when I came back to the Titans for that first time when I worked for Slade. Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"Well, I could see Raven treating me like this, but not you. You're being...unreceptive. You know, hostile?"

"Well, what do you expect? You've broken my heart four times already!"

"_Four_ times?"

"Yeah! First time was when you ran away, second time was when you betrayed us, third time was when you turned to stone, and the fourth time was you acting like you didn't know who I was or who you were!"

"You can't count the time I turned into stone! I was saving the city and your collective asses from being blown to bits by that volcano!"

"Okay, so I'll say it was three times. You're still out."

"What is this, a game to you?"

"It's like this; I've damn well treated you with nothing but love during the time we knew each other! And what do I get from you? Jack shit!"

"It's in the past now, okay? Let it go, Beast Boy! We're together now!"

Beast Boy scoffed. "We're just on the same team. That doesn't mean we're together."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"The way you've been talking makes it look like you're wanting for us to have a relationship again. That's why you didn't really want Star or Cyborg to be with you, is it? You wanted me!"

Terra sighed. "Well, I guess. But mostly to apologize!"

"Okay, apology accepted. Can we move on?"

Terra had tears in her eyes now. "Look, my happiest memories were with you, okay? Now that we're honest with each other now, why can't we go back?"

"Like you told me, Terra, things change."

She scowled at him. "Who else in your life returned your love and affection? Do you have anyone else?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"Who? Some blow up doll?"

Beast Boy stood up, glowering at her, gritting his teeth. "For your information, she's real! More real that you ever were!"

Terra also came to her feet. "Who is she? Tell me, if you're not afraid to!"

He grinned. "Raven!"

Terra was stunned. "Raven? You and her are a couple?"

"Yep! Amazing, isn't it?"

Terra sat down in disbelief. "Of all the people, I had to loose you to her!"

"You did it yourself, Terra." Beast Boy said, calmly. "You rejected me from your life. You shut me out, more than once. I finally took the hint, so I have someone else now. Someone that I know I can trust."

"And does Raven return your feelings of love and trust?"

"Absolutely."

Terra hung her head. "Guess now I know what my future path in life is."

"What?"

"Soon as Slade's taken care of, I'm going back to my normal life. No more being a Titan."

Beast Boy patted her on the shoulder. "You'll find someone else. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks." she deadpanned.

"What a touching conversation!" came a sinister voice.

Terra and Beast Boy came to their feet and spun around.

"Slade!" they both yelled.

"You two made quite the couple." he said. "Pity that things didn't work out, though. I hope Raven cherishes you more than my apprentice did, Beast Boy."

"I'm not your apprentice!" Terra yelled as she called upon her powers. Beast Boy was also prone, ready for a fight. He whipped out his communicator and activated a beacon.

"The rest of the Titans are on their way, Slade!" he said defiantly. "I hope your insurance is paid up!"

Slade laughed. "My, how confident we are! Well, let us see if you've learned anything from your world tour!" With that, Slade lunged at the changeling.

He was pushed on his back and near the edge. He changed into a gorilla and kicked Slade off of him. Terra, meanwhile, approached the villain with a couple of medium sized boulders. Slade dodged them as Terra smashed them together. Frustrated, she flung the individual pieces at him. But Slade deflected the shots with his arm and hands.

Beast Boy was now a tiger; he pounced on Slade, slashing with claws. He kicked him off, and delivered a blow to his head. Just then, a rain of energy bolts came from above. It was Starfire!

"You will leave my friends alone!" she screamed as she flew right at Slade, knocking him on his back.

"Well, if it isn't the alien warrior! I have missed your appearance." With that, he flung an exploding capsule at Starfire; she was obscured by tear gas! Terra and Beast Boy were effected as well, their vision blurring and their throats irritated.

Before Slade could make his next move, he was hit by a terrific force!

"Boo-yah!" yelled Cyborg as he fired his sonic cannon again.

Slade barely avoided the blast, rolling to one side. He met Starfire's boot, which then kicked him in his face. Beast Boy, in the form of a kangaroo, hit Slade on his back, sending him flying to Terra, who walloped him with a stone club!

Slade was getting frustrated, but contained himself. He knew if his anger got out of control, he would loose focus. Then, he saw the shadow of two more figures. He knew all too well who they were.

"Remember me?" came a sultry female voice.

Slade stood up and looked in the direction of the voice. "Hello again, Raven." he said. "You're looking well."

Beside her was another all too familiar face. "And Robin! It's been ages. I have missed our confrontations."

The Titans closed on him. "You're going down today, Slade!" the Boy Wonder said resolutely.

"Oh, I don't think so." Slade replied. "This battle has just begun!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Slade assumed a ready stance, facing the Titans. They surrounded him in a circle.

"Pretty stupid of you showing up by yourself!" Beast Boy yelled.

Slade chuckled. "I don't need anyone or anything else to help me now. I can take all of you down. Starting now!"

With that, Slade lashed out! First, he delivered a quick and powerful blow to Cyborg's chin, then kicked Starfire in her side, and delivered a punch to Beast Boy's stomach. And he did this all in the space of three seconds!

Then, he threw a smoke bomb at Robin, Terra, and Raven. Coughing and staggering, they were helpless against Slade's attack; he grabbed Robin's head and slammed it against his knee, then he kicked Raven in the stomach and finally backhanded Terra across her face!

Slade wasted no time in making another attack on the Titans. He did a series of flips toward Beast Boy. Before the changeling could retaliate, Slade already delivered a kick to his face with one foot and one to his back with the other! The green shape shifter laid on the ground, moaning in pain.

Cyborg took aim with his sonic cannon. Just as he fired, though, Slade jumped out of the way, toward him! He felled the half-robot hero with several blows to the head and precise kicks to the back of his knee joints. When Cyborg fell, he noticed his nose was bleeding.

Starfire slung several starbolts at Slade, as well as lashing out with her eye beams. Slade barely manage to avoid them, and so throw another smoke grenade. The Tamaranean girl was blinded, and tried to back out of the cloud. But Slade had grabbed her wrist and quickly twisted it, causing a sprain. He then spun her around while still holding her wrist. He brought her to her knees, straining her arm until he heard a crack! Starfire screamed in pain as she nursed her dislocated arm. Slade then kicked her back, sending her sprawling!

The remaining heroes fanned out to find Slade. They had nothing but their friend's cries of pain to rely on.

Terra occasionally gathered a dozen of so rocks and flung them out with her powers, hoping to hit Slade. Raven used her powers to try and sense him. Robin simply used his own senses. He forced himself to relax and remember the training he had when he sought the True Master.

Raven's mental search was interfered with by her sensing of Starfire's overwhelming pain. Taking pity on her, she decided to try and help her. But as she walked to her, she tripped on something and fell! It was Slade's boot!

"Didn't you once say I was insignificant?" he asked.

Raven gritted her teeth in anger, but before she could do anything, Slade kicked her in the face with his other foot, sending the mystic sprawling. She had a large bruise on her face and a bloody nose.

Slade made his way for Terra and Robin, anticipating their attacks. Sure enough, a large piece of stone careened toward him. Slade ducked and rolled out of the way, and threw two more smoke bombs.

"Why are you hiding, Slade?" Terra asked, defiantly. "Why do you need this smoke? Scared to fight me? Scared to face me in the open?"

Slade chuckled. "I use the smoke because it is intelligent to do so. Unlike your boasting..."

With that, he lunged at Terra, pinning her to the ground! He held her by the shoulders, and lifted her up as he stood. He then threw her against the edge of the roof, ramming her head first. She ignored the pain and got up to try and deliver a kick. Slade caught her foot and sprained it, causing her to scream in pain. With a roundhouse kick, Slade sent the geomancer flying, landing face down on the roof.

He walked over to her, when he saw Robin.

He pause in his stride and admired his work. "As always Robin, you underestimate me. Not even with your friends could you hope to stop me."

"And as always, Slade," Robin said. "You always underestimate me. I've learned new ways of fighting!"

With that, he called upon his skills and launched a speedy attack! Relying on his other senses, he made a flying sidekick at Slade's side, knocking him down! He then took out his bow staff and used it as the he once learned, dodging Slade's attacks and catching him off guard. Next, Robin used several other techniques and skills, sometimes with his staff, but often with his own hands and feet. Slade managed to block a few of his blows, but he missed a number of them, and winced in pain each time.

The other Titans recovered and were watching with glee. "Kick his ass, Robin!" Beast Boy yelled.

Raven got up and joined Starfire. She helped reposition her arm in its socket. Starfire winced in pain.

"Better?" Raven asked.

"I will be!" the Tamaranean replied.

"Feel free to join in, Titans!" Robin said in the midst of his fight.

Smiling, the other Titans did so! Slade tried to ward off the blows, but Robin's attacks had disoriented him.

Beast Boy then charged at him as a rhino, knocking him to the building's edge. He recovered, but discovered he now had at least one, maybe two, broken ribs.

Raven grabbed him with a claw of dark energy, tossed him in the arm, and slammed him in the middle of the roof!

Cyborg wasted no time in getting a shot with his sonic cannon. "Boo-yah!" he yelled.

Terra then pelted him with rocks, which tore small holes in his costume and drew blood.

Starfire finally fired her eye beams at him, leaving a burn mark on his chest!

Slade rose to one knee, recovering his breath.

The Titans gathered around the villain.

"Impressive Titans, very impressive." he said panting. "Now this changes things."

"How so?" Raven asked.

"Now, you _all_ will become my apprentices!"

Robin chuckled. "You're in one hell of a position to be making claims like that!"

Slade managed a laugh. "As always Robin, you forget that I always have a fallback plan!"

He reached for his belt and pulled out a control device.

"What the hell is that thing supposed to do?" Beast Boy asked hilariously.

"_This_ is my ultimate weapon." Slade explained. "I enter the command, and this city and everything in it will go up in a cloud of vapor the size of Nebraska!"

The Titans were stunned. "It's a bomb!" Cyborg said aloud. "A control for a bomb!"

Slade laughed as he came to his feet. "Not just _any_ bomb, Cyborg. It's a thermonuclear device. A yield of forty megatons! And if you don't wish to be responsible for the total annihilation of your city, you will do as I say!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

The Titans were in a stand off with Slade. Just as they were assured of victory, the psychotic villain wrenched it away from them, leaving them feeling exasperated! Robin was at a loss for words.

"What do you think now, young Titans?" Slade asked. "Do you think you are superior? Do you think you have the advantage over me? You don't know what I am capable of!"

Terra gritted her teeth in anger. "I know what you can do! You'll destroy everything just to get your way!"

Raven nodded in agreement. "You also never think of any of the consequences when you try to obtain your goal! Even if it means being betrayed!"

Now Robin joined in. "And you know what? It's all because you have no friends! No one trusts you, Slade! You're just doing this because you hurt inside!"

Slade laughed at him. "Your psychoanalysis is amusing, Robin! Very cute! But also ultimately flawed! I do this because _it is my nature!_"

Beast Boy perked up at those words. "Your nature, huh?" he said. "Well, I got news for you, Slade. If you sting us with your weapon, you're gonna end up drowning too!"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"If you blow the bomb, you die too! Tough choice, huh?"

"He's right, Slade." Robin said. "If you blow that thing, then you loose. And I know how much you hate to loose!"

Slade sighed. "Not this time, Robin. I've had time to think of this day. I'm willing to accept failure. If you won't be my apprentice, than neither will you continue to save the city. At least, not in this life!"

The Titans were uneasy. 'There's got to be a way!' thought Robin. Like Slade, Robin hated loosing as well. But in this situation, he had no idea how to deal with it.

Then, Terra stepped forward. "Go ahead, Slade." she said. "Blow it."

"What!" yelled Cyborg.

"Terra, shut up! Don't give him that idea!" Beast Boy added.

She ignored them. "I've been his apprentice once, and that was more than enough. Never again! I'd rather be dead!"

Slade glared at the geomancer. "And do your friends share your sentiments?"

Terra grinned. "Don't you remember, Slade? _I have no friends._"

Robin was speechless at her exchange, but suddenly, he caught on to Terra's strategy. He stepped next to her.

"You won't catch me stealing for you again." he said. "Better to be dead than with you."

Slade chuckled. "What about your team?"

"We will all die as heroes."

"And the city?"

"They'll understand. Besides, cities can be rebuilt."

The other Titans were aghast at Robin's conversation. "He's lost his mind!" Beast Boy whispered to Raven.

The mystic was about to agree, but then had a realization. "I don't think so." she said. "The rest of you, play along!"

With that, she stepped next to Robin. "Face it, Slade, you've lost already. The death we experience will be for a noble cause, fighting for what we believe in. But for you, it will be meaningless; you will have failed to gain us as your apprentices, and you also will fail to rob us of our honor, integrity, and dignity. We will be secure. You will not. You will die a coward!"

Starfire joined in, holding Robin's arm. "I am from a warrior race! To die in defense of a cause is an honor! Also, I shall be content in being her with Robin! You cannot defeat me!"

"What she said!" Beast Boy added. "You just stink, Slade!

"You haven't got a clue!" Cyborg added.

Slade stared down the Titans once more. All had indomitable expressions on there faces, all seemingly ready to face death!

"Blow it, Slade." said Robin. "Or don't you have the balls to pull it off?"

In anger, Slade flung the control at him. But Robin's reflexes acted to catch it in mid-air. He tossed it to Cyborg, who started to take it apart.

"Excellent, Robin." said Slade. "Most excellent. You and Terra were trained well. You know my ways, how I work. Indeed I did underestimate you."

As he finished speaking, Cyborg cried out in surprise. "You got to be kidding me!" he yelled.

"What is it?" asked Terra.

"The stupid thing's just a calculator! He was threatening us with a calculator!"

Beast Boy laughed. "You haven't fought us in a year, and _that's_ the best you come up with! Man, how stupid! You really are loosing it!"

"Intelligence had nothing to do with it, Beast Boy." Slade said. "My inability to acquire a real device is due to interference by a group called the Doom Patrol."

Beast Boy gasped. "You fought the Doom Patrol? Sweet!"

"Yes. Quite a formidable group. A pity you did not remain with them."

"How do you know...?"

"Easy. I recognized their uniforms. Since yours is in their style, I conjectured you were a member of their team. Simple logic."

Terra smiled smugly. "Well, simple logic also says you're going to jail, Slade."

He chuckled. "Not without once last fight, my dear apprentice!"

He lunged for Terra, his hands outstretched for her throat! The geomancer winced in anticipation of the pain, when she heard a thud! Opening her eyes, she saw Raven's dark energy shield in front of her, and Slade lying on the ground, just in front of her feet! She laughed hysterically.

"Starfire," Robin said. "Hold him until the police get her."

Nodding, she grabbed Slade by his wrists, using her strength. She then pulled them behind his back, in an effort to control his moves. Slade had neither the vigor nor resolve to struggle. He was drained emotionally and physically.

Raven assisted Starfire in moving Slade to the sidewalk. Once their, the Titans encircled him and Starfire, making sure he could not escape.

"Say, Robin?" Beast Boy asked. "Wouldn't now be a good time to take off his mask? Just to see who he is?"

Robin smiled, and walked to the villain. He was about to lift off his mask, but hesitated. He then backed off.

"What's the matter?" Terra asked.

"Slade and I are two sides of the same coin." Robin said. "I'm just showing him the same respect I'd want him to show me if I was in this situation."

He scoffed. "In fact, once he _did_ have an opportunity to do just that, but he never did. I guess we're even then."

"Good form, Robin." Slade said. "Good form. You now realize the truth."

Robin nodded. "But there is one thing that separates us, Slade."

"What would that be?"

"_You_ don't have good friends like I do."

The other Titans beamed at their leader.

Slade sighed as the sound of police sirens filled the air.

He knew the fate that would await him. Probably a life sentence in a maximum security prison. But he would find a way out. _That_ he was sure of. And just as Robin relentlessly defends his city and friends, Slade would find a way to conquer it and others like it. And he would destroy the Titans. Someday, he would make that vision come true.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

The Titans rested in the lounge of Titans Tower. They had all just come in from the sick bay, were Raven used her powers to mend the Titan's wounds. Although serious damage to them was healed, they would still feel sore for the next few days, if not for a week!

"Damn, I'm really out of it!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I'm too exhausted to even play the Gamestation!"

"Me too!" Beast Boy said. "I say we take tomorrow off, huh Robin?"

"Well, unless something happens, I agree."

"What about me?" asked Terra. "I need a home. Can't stay in the one I'm in now, since Slade might have booby-trapped it."

"I think she can stay another night or two in the Tower." said Raven.

"You do not wish to continue being a Teen Titan?" Starfire asked.

"This was just a temp job, Star." Terra explained. "After this, it's back to the normal world for me."

"But you are such a good friend!"

"I have my reasons."

With that, Terra left for her room. The other Titans were silent for a moment.

"I'm not surprised by this." Beast Boy finally said. "She wanted to put this life behind her. She was forced to live it again, against her will. Now, she just wants piece."

"Beast Boy!" Raven said. "That was a very touching and insightful thing you said! I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks!" he replied.

"You know, Beast Boy," said Robin. "I hope _this_ new behavior of yours is what's in store for the future, rather than the anti-social stuff you pulled."

"Don't worry Robin; you're looking at an improved Beast Boy here!" He smiled. "But that doesn't mean I won't stop with the jokes!"

"Oh, joy!" Raven deadpanned. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have a private conversation with Terra."

"Sure, go ahead." Robin told her. "Just be sensitive to her needs."

"I will." she replied.

"In the meantime," Beast Boy said. "I'm gonna whip up a victory dinner for us! Tofu burgers!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Cyborg said, rushing for the kitchen. "You're not gonna feed us _that _crap!"

Robin and Starfire laughed.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same!" Robin remarked.

In the hallway, Raven arrived at Terra's room. She gingerly knocked on her door. It opened slightly.

"What?" asked Terra.

"May I come in?" Raven replied.

Sighing, she stood aside and opened the door fully. Raven entered the room and sat on the bed, considering her words. Terra shut the door.

"Any wisdom from other classic novels you want to tell me?" Terra asked.

"Not this time." she answered. "I just want to know if you really think you can go back to your normal life after this. One as a school girl again?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Are you sure?"

Do you remember everything I did before I was turned to stone? Look how I turned out after that! A normal school girl with normal friends."

"Yeah, real good example. Living with suppressed memories like that is not exactly normal, you know."

"Well, what can I do!" she yelled. "You and Beast Boy hate me, and the rest couldn't care less about me!"

"We _all_ care about you, Terra, including myself!"

"Then why did you take Beast Boy from me?"

Raven was stunned. "What are you talking about?"

"I know you and Beast Boy are in a relationship, Raven. He told me so. Is it true?"

Raven bit her lip, restraining her annoyance at the changeling's talkative nature.

"Yes, it's true. But I _didn't_ take him away. He came to me, convinced you were out of his life. And I accepted."

Terra nodded, and then plopped on the bed next to Raven.

"Damn it all!" she said, sobbing. "I only wanted to be happy! I thought he might help! But instead, I screwed it all up!"

Raven patted her shoulder. "You'll find happiness somehow." she said. "It's only a matter of time."

Terra wiped her face. "You know, when I was fighting with you guys, I really did feel content. I did feel like I was a Titan again."

"So why not continue that feeling?"

"Because as long as I'm with you and Beast Boy, I'll feel pain! Longing! You know how it is, I bet."

Raven nodded. It _would _be torture for Terra to see her and Beast Boy together. Then, she had an inspiration!

"What if you could be a Titan, but not with living us?"

"If you mean like an honorary Titan, forget it. I'd still need a place of my own."

"It's not what I had in mind. Have you ever heard of Titans East?"

"The group that filled in for you guys for a while? Yeah, what about them?"

"Why not join them?"

Terra was speechless. "A new team altogether? Do they know about me?"

"Only what Beast Boy left in our notes for them. And since it was before our return, I'm sure it's only good stuff that they know about you."

Terra pondered Raven's offer. "Well, it _is_ far from this place. And Slade might not think to find me there if he gets out. Plus, they would need another member, seeing how Mas and Menos work as one when they fight." She then grinned.

"And the best part of the deal is that hottie, Aqualad!"

Raven smiled. "Yeah, he has that effect on girls. So, what do you say?"

Terra glared at her. "Sure, why not? What the hell do I have to loose, anyway?"

The two girls left for the lounge. There, they found Cyborg and Beast Boy fussing over making dinner, while Robin and Starfire were engaged in a conversation. The commotion stopped when they stood in the foyer leading to the lounge area.

"So, what's the story?" Robin asked.

Terra heaved a sigh. "Well, I made a decision. I'm going to remain a Titan..."

"That is wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed. The other Titans also congratulated her.

"But as a member of Titans East."

There was silence again. Then, Cyborg spoke.

"You wanna be part of Titans East?"

"That's right." the geomancer replied.

"Well, you go girl! I helped make that team myself, and I can tell you, you're in for a real treat with them!"

"I don't doubt it! How good they are, I mean. I saw them on the news when they were here. I think it'd be good for me to be with a new team and all."

Beast Boy approached her and extended a hand. "Glad to see you've decided to listen to your heart." he said.

Terra smiled at him. "Yeah, well, seeing how messed up my head is, I figured it was the better choice!" Beast Boy, Terra and Raven laughed at that.

Cyborg walked to the main computer. "I better let Bumblebee know about this. I hope she has an opening!"

He brought up the Titans communication network, which was improved and made secure so as to prevent anyone from hacking into it just as The Brain had done.

While Cyborg was working, Starfire made walked next to Terra.

"I shall miss you, friend! It was nice to have you around us for the kicking of the butt one last time!" She hugged her in her trademark fashion. Terra winced in pain at the Tamaranean's strength!

"Thank you, Star!" she gasped. "Now I would like to have my rib cage remain intact, if it's not too much trouble!"

Starfire let her go, giving a beaming smile. Raven also had a broad grin on her face. For such an intense adventure, she found herself in high spirits. She hoped nothing else would ruin the mood.

"You know," the geomancer began. "If Titans East does accept me, then that means I'll have some things to take care of tomorrow."

"Like what?" Raven asked.

"Aside from cleaning out my old place, I'll have to say goodbye to some friends."

The mystic nodded. "You're getting too much practice at that, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I suppose so. I'll never get used to it."

"That's good to know. A sign of good mental health."

Terra nodded. "Speaking of health, when are we going to eat?"

Beast Boy sprung into action! "Never fear! The master cook of tofu is here!"

Terra laughed at him. It was going to be a memorable, yet wonderful night.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

It was early morning at Murakami School. A small number of students had shown up already, talking to each other before beginning the day's events. Most of them spoke of yesterday's actions; the intense battle fought between the Teen Titans and their nemesis Slade. Unfortunately for the students, class was in session at that time, so no one had actually seen anything. Still, there was evidence of the fight; scorch marks, fallen debris on the sidewalk and some cracks at the line of the building's roof. The best news was that Slade was defeated and that SWAT teams took the psychotic villain away! Citizens of Jump City could now breathe easier, thanks to the Titans.

Of course, that did not change the prospect of intense classes for the students. Life went on as normal for them. At least, for _most_ of them. Two girls, one with red hair and similar skin as Terra, the other with black hair and the same color as Cyborg, were involved in a discussion over what might have become of their friend. She had been missing now for a day. They wondered if Slade might have had something to do with her disappearance. If so, they wondered if the Titans knew about it.

Neither girl noticed a small moped pull up to the curb, not far from the school. The two figures on it removed their helmets. One had a long scarf on.

"You're right Beast Boy, she is a smooth ride." Terra remarked.

"Glad you enjoyed it." he replied. "It was hell putting her back together after all we went through the first time I used it!"

Terra smiled. "Well, time to face the music."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, I can handle it. Just wait here for me."

"Gotcha." Beast Boy loitered around the moped, occasionally checking for non-existent damage.

Terra walked rather slowly along the perimeter of the fence, checking to see if she could spot her former friends. Sure enough, she saw them at their regular hang out area. Gingerly, she walked toward them.

The two girls were engaged in conversation, when they noticed Terra. Both were stunned, seeing her in her Titans uniform!

"You!" they exclaimed.

"Yep, it's me." she said. "And forget the name I told you to call me by. My real name is Terra."

"You mean that green skinned kid was right?" the red head girl said. "Your name _really is_ Terra!"

"Mmm-hmm. And as you can see, I am a Teen Titan."

"You mean you _used _to be?" the black haired girl said. "I mean, you spent almost a year with us here! Did you just decide to become one?"

"No." Terra replied. "Look, it's a long story. Suffice to say, I was a lost girl with incredible power. I couldn't control it. The Titans welcomed me, but I screwed that up. I came back to them eventually, but it was so I could betray them. I fought with them, but the real battle was in my head. I won that battle in the long run, but...well, I guess you could say I got myself killed. When I was 'revived', _this_ was the life I choose."

She indicated the school.

"My past caught up with me, and I wound up being a Titan again. This time, it's for good."

The two girls were speechless. "How come you never told us about this?" asked the red head.

"I wanted to forget my past. I did some terrible things. Things beyond forgiveness."

"I can't imagine them being things the Titans wouldn't forgive!"

"Believe me, if you knew, you'd understand. I also had other considerations."

"What kind of 'considerations'?"

"I don't have time to tell you everything right now. Like I said it's a long story."

The girls sighed.

"I can't believe we were friends with a Teen Titan!" the red head muttered,

"So, you just came here to let us know you're a Titan now?" the black hair girl asked. "I mean, you'll be around, won't you?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Terra heaved a sigh. "I came here to say goodbye. I'm leaving for Steel City today to join Titans East."

"Titans East!" the black haired girl said. "That's wicked cool!"

"Yeah!" the red head added. "And you'll get to meet Aqualad! He's such a hottie!"

"Yeah, but that's not really my reason for going there." She looked over at Beast Boy.

"I'm just leaving behind regrettable parts of my past."

"So, that kid _did_ know you?"

"Right. We were close, but no longer. It was really all my fault."

The girls were astounded. "_Your _fault?" they said.

"Look, it's complicated. Just leave it at that."

"But you will tell us one day, right?"

"Of course! And here, I want you two to have this." She gave them each a Titans communicator.

"Awesome!" they said.

"They're modified so you're not really on the communication network. I can talk to on these. I'll tell you the rest of the story when I get to my new home."

The girls nodded. "And while you're at it, could you get Aqualad's autograph for us?"

Terra laughed. "Sure!"

The girls hugged each other for nearly a minute before parting.

"Good luck, Terra!" they called to her.

"Take care!" she called back. She then joined Beast Boy.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"Better than I thought." she replied. "Let's get back to the Tower."

Beast Boy nodded as he put on his helmet and scarf.

The two Titans said little on the way back to the Tower. Terra informed the other Titans that they were returning and to have her things ready.

Once they arrived at the tower, Beast Boy and Terra met the others on the roof. Terra's managed to pack all her belongings in two suitcases. Starfire stood by them, while the other Titans loitered around.

At first, Terra just stared at the Titans, unsure what to say.

"Is there anyone that wishes to say anything?" Starfire finally said.

"I don't think there's anything to say that we don't already know." said Raven.

"Of course there is." Beast Boy said. He walked in front of Terra and stuck out his hand. "Good luck, Terra!" he said.

"Thank you, Beast Boy." she replied. Then, she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

She repeated this for all the Titans, even for Raven; hugging them, and giving a kiss on the cheek.

Finally, she picked up her suitcases. She took one last look at the Titans.

"Goodbye, friends. You were the best I've ever known."

She used her powers to obtain a large boulder. She flattened one side of it and boarded it, setting down her suitcase. She then glanced again at the Titans. They waved at her.

Terra waved back, and then flew off toward the east. One by one, the Titans went back inside.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

It was a day and a half later when the Titans were finally informed that Terra had arrived at the Titans East tower. Cyborg was ecstatic over the news. The Titans East were more so, having received such a powerful individual to their team.

The exchanges of messages and congratulations went well into the night as the two teams talked with each other concerning their new team member. It was midnight on the east coast when they said their farewells. After that, Robin felt it best for his team to turn in as well.

Most of them followed his suggestion. But at least two of the Titans were still awake.

After the halls had cleared and everyone else had cleaned up for bed, Beast Boy paid a visit to Raven's room.

"May I come in?" he asked when she answered the knocking at her door. Saying nothing, she let him inside. They next both sat on the bed.

"Been a while since we've been together, huh?" the changeling remarked.

"Yes, it certainly has." Raven replied. She seemed saddened by something.

"Look, Rae," he began. "I'm really sorry I told Terra about us. She just pressed for it."

"I'm not upset over that."

"You're not? Then what is it?"

"I feel guilty for how we treated Terra. We made her out to be this bitch, when in fact she was just lost and misguided. What she needed were true friends."

"Yeah, I noticed that too. But I've accepted that it's pointless to worry."

Raven gawked at him. "Whoa, now you even _talk_ like me!"

"Yeah! Scary, huh?"

"Sure, whatever. But I see what you mean." She heaved a sigh. "I guess the fire between us needs rekindling, huh?"

"I wouldn't say the fire is _between _us. More like...in our hearts."

Raven blinked. "You _are_ more poetic than I ever knew you could be!"

"Well, I've studied up on romance." He blushed.

"I'll give you an 'A' for effort."

"Really? What about the final grade?"

"That remains to be seen."

With that, they both moved in to kiss each other. They stared into each other's eyes afterwards.

Raven found her heart starting to speed up, as well as her palms feelings moist and her lips feeling dry. She licked then without any concealment, as a signal for Beast Boy to pick up on.

The changeling noticed the mystic's action very clearly. He was at odds of what to do next. 'What the hell.' he thought as he decided to wing it.

He grabbed her head and kissed her again, twining tongues with her. As they parted, he then placed his hands on her breasts. At first, Raven was shocked, but then she calmed down.

"So," she asked. "You wanna go _all_ the way tonight?"

Beast Boy blinked. "You got the...protection? I meant to get some, but..."

Raven answered him by obtaining a condom with her powers. She smiled.

"Well, I'm glad one of us is responsible!" Beast Boy said.

Raven shrugged. "Like the saying goes, Beast Boy. The more things change, the more they stay the same!"

"Says you!" he said as he got up and stripped naked. "You're looking at a changed Beast Boy!"

Raven giggled. "Funny, I could've sworn I was now looking at a nude Beast Boy!"

He scoffed at her as he took the condom from her and put it on.

"You know," he said. "You and I might make history as the only couple able to crack jokes while having sex."

"Do you want to test that claim?" Raven asked as she also stood up and stripped naked.

"Sure. We'll be like the...Abbot and Costello of the bedroom!"

She laughed. "_That's_ a distinction I can go without!"

"Let's try for it anyway!"

"Okay, then!"

With that, the two Titans got in bed together and, in the midst of laughter, made love to each other.

**The End**

* * *

_Thanks to all that have reviewed. _

_I admit I was worried about the lengthy dialouge in the first third of the story. The story started out as just a BB/Rae story, but after I saw "Things Change", it evolved into what you have just read. Since this was also mostly a romance story, there was little action I could come up with, so I just focused on Raven and Beast Boy's relationship. I hope the action later in the story made up for it. _

_More stories are to come. Plus, if you haven't read my other stories, please do so, and please review them! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, we'd be enjoying season six by now. _


End file.
